russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 launches new programs
October 5, 2013 IBC executives (L-R) Eric Canoy, Boots Anson-Roa, Laurenti Dyogi and Maria Ressa presented to potential advertisers and entertainment writers their latest shows for this quarter. MANILA, Philippines- IBC-13 stars got together as the network launched its new entertainment, news and current affairs and sports programs on Friday night in bid to compete with the more established networks to meet with IBC-13 stars, talents, personnel, employees, management and IBC Board of Directors as the certified number 3. IBC-13’s Chief Entertainment Officer Laurenti Dyogi said Kapatid network is still to come, has been creating a new shows to strengthen our primetime shows compete directly with ABS-CBN and GMA. She said that she admires the flexibility that the network allows "in terms in out of the box and creative executions for IBC-13 to relaunch in innovative and creative core content, to launch new entertainment shows on the on-cam actors, producers, writers, directors, make-up artists, wardrobe assistants and cameramen." The following are IBC-13's latest entertainment programs with innovative and creative programming: Carita de Angel: The remake of the 2000 hit telenovela, this fantaserye is topbilled by the child actress Mutya Orquia as Dulce Maria. It will start airing every weeknights at 6 p.m. Along with the cast are Sam Pinto, Rodjun Cruz, Cherie Gil, Richard Quan, Mitch Valdez and Raymond Bagatsing. The Weakest Link: The multi-awarded game show that Richard Yap as Sir Chief will hosting. 8 contestants the chance to win P1 million pesos in every episode and another prize of P50,000 at stake for lucky viewers with the help of the studio audience. It airs Monday, Tuesday and Thursday at 7:30to 8:30 p.m. in the evening. Safe In The Arms Of Love: Cristine Reyes in the lead role are the cast of the romantic teleserye. The story begins when a young women Nella Gonzales is happily in a special relationship, who is Nella met this Paulo. Meaning that is, emotion of Emon Escudrero and Candia Trinidoro in remarkers of this time. A young woman and leading men, had been from their success in the husband of home to parents are Candis and Eden. Dyogi said trhe series is the romantic stories of the family and friends. Also in the cast of some of the best actors in the Philippine showbiz industry are Cogie Domingo, Diether Ocampo, Lance Lucido, Mark Gil, Cherie Pie Picache, DJ Durano, Nikki Bacolod, Vandolph Quizon, Say Alonzo, Joanna Morales, Lucas Zamora and Biboy Ramirez, directed by box-office director Wenn V. Deramas. Every weeknights at 9:30 p.m. La Madrastra: Weeknights at 10 p.m., a primetime telenovela starring the Mexican star actress Victoria Ruffo tells the story of María, a woman who lost twenty years of her life after being falsely accused of murder and who returns to Mexico to exact revenge on her husband and friends who abandoned her and to see her beloved children once more. Also seen in the cast are César Évora, Eduardo Capetillo, Jacqueline Andere, Ana Martín, Cecilia Gabriela, Martha Julia, Guillermo García Cantú, René Casados and Sabine Moussier. Glory Jane: Korean sweetheart Park Min-Young plays a nursing aid who remembers nothing of her past but only her name as she on Philippine Television in a primetime Koreanovela. Jane is a happy and determined girl who works hard for her future, but ironically she has no memory of her past. The only thing she can remember is that she was left by a man in an orphanage and that this man specifically told her not to forget her name – Jane Yoon. Since then, Jane is determined to find him in hopes of uncovering her past and also, believing that this man is her father. As she finds this man, Jane discovered that he already has a family and his eldest son was one of her former patients Ryan Kim (Chun Jung-Myung), who is a baseball player. Jane will live under his place where she will face two of her biggest battles in life— the fight for her real identity and the fight for true love as she falls in love with a man she sees as her brother. As she unravels more clues that lead her to the truth, Jane also discovers the real enemy she must face and seeks revenge for the pain and loss that remain elusive. News The network also presented its latest news and current affairs programs of IBC News and Current Affairs. Headed by IBC News and Current Affairs head Maria Ressa said the new shows are guaranteed the issues, government, investigative, crime and public service. The network's flagship national primetime news program Express Balita weeknights at 6:30 p.m. anchored by Henry Omaga-Diaz and Snooky Serna-Go continues to dominated of TV Patrol and 24 Oras. A late-night newscast Ronda Trese with Bernadette Sembrano and Jess Caduco at 11 p.m. A current affairs shows wil run from 11:30 p.m. during weekdays. Starts off with Report Kay Boss hosted by Maria Ressa every Monday in the PNoy administration of the president Noynoy Aquino III. Jarius Bondoc, meanwhile, will delivered host in his public affairs show Linawin Natin, focusing on the issues and the programs of the government while an in-depth view of the issues. Dominic Almenor will gie the crime and police in his investigative crime program Bantay ng Pulisya on Wednesday. The show Snooky on Thursday experiences from broadcasting, show business, actress, movies, television, news anchor and advocacy to her personal public service, which will be hosted by Snooky Serna. Multi-awarded and broadcast journalist Ben Tulfo will discover in his investigative public service show program Bitag on Friday operates semi-autonomously, conducting reconnaissance and surveillance and deploys their own agents as the undercovers that the Tulfo clan is known for by adopting a more cut-throat. IBC Chairman Eric Canoy President and CEO Boots Anson-Roa hopes that the new shows will “establish a more comparative in the television industry to create the quality television programming.”